Ô Dieu odieux
by MlleLauChan
Summary: [Aventures - Fin Saison 4] Tout était perdu semblait-il. Partout où regardait Theo le désespoir régnait, un avant-goût de ce à quoi sa ville ressemblerait. Puis le monde. Partout où il regardait sauf vers lui. Il s'agenouilla auprès du demi-élémentaire. Lui, il avait l'habitude des miracles. Il fallait espérer qu'il en concocte un à temps pour tous les sauver. Il en était capable.


**Disclaimer** : L'univers, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont à Mahyar, Fred et Seb du Grenier, Krayn et Bob.

Ndla : De retour après... Presque six mois ? C'est passé à une telle vitesse ! J'étais si prise par mes études, ce n'est pourtant pas l'envie qui me manquait d'écrire sur Aventures mais j'aime prendre le temps. Celui-ci m'est venu en visionnant la fin de l'épisode 53 de la saison 4. J'ai été très frustrée qu'on n'ait pas la réaction de Theo à ce qui se passait pourtant juste sous son nez. Soit la mort de notre cher Shin.

Et comme je suis une fan inconditionnelle de Theo (j'ai toujours joué mes paladins de la même façon, mais en plus ils étaient avare. Sauf s'il s'agissait de paraître héroïque pour le bien de ma réputation de paladin), j'étais obligée de faire cet OS focalisé sur lui. Oui je ne l'ai que trop peu vu dans cette dernière saison, je compense. Les prochains OS tourneront autour de lui, je m'en fais le serment !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Aventures**

 **.**

 _Ô Dieu odieux_

 **.**

Theo reprit une immense goulée d'air même temps que ses esprits. Une horrible sensation qu'il venait de connaître une seconde fois. N'avoir emprise sur rien, être piégé dans un temps figé où il ne pouvait ni bouger ni parler était une épreuve à vivre. Ou une non-épreuve.

Il regarda autour de lui, perdu. A son souvenir, Manaril était devant elle. Deux fois en quelques minutes, il venait d'acquérir la certitude qu'il n'arriverait pas à l'effleurer.

Theo ne savait plus quoi faire. Mani n'était plus en état de vaincre qui que ce soit. Bob était face à un élémentaire de lumière, il y avait peu de chance qu'il puisse s'occuper de lui et d'une déesse. Grunlek... Grunlek n'avait pas été plus chanceux.

Ne restait que Shin.

Grunlek n'était pas optimiste là-dessus non plus. Après avoir tenté de faire boire une potion à Shin, il secoua la tête.

― Ça ne suffira pas. Il ne se réveille pas. Je crois que l'attaque de Bob a été...

Theo le coupa sèchement, posant un genou à terre à son tour.

― Allez, 'spèce de feignant. Bouge-toi les fesses, t'as un miracle à produire !

Il n'avait plus de psyché, ses mains tremblaient à cause les soins qu'il avait prodigué ces dernières heures, les combats qu'il avait dû mener, le stress, l'angoisse, la rage.

Sacrifier sa vie pour en sauver une autre, ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il avait l'habitude de faire. Si on était plus tatillon, il l'avait déjà fait plus d'une fois, chose trop rare pour être devenue une habitude. Mais jamais en soignant une personne et encore moins un compagnon. Situation désespérée exigeait mesure désespérée.

Il ferma les yeux et puisa dans son énergie vitale. Shin réussirait. Il réussissait toujours dès que la situation l'exigeait, parfois sans l'avoir voulu. Il était le seul à pouvoir agir.

Theo tenta de se relever. Ses jambes refusèrent de le soutenir et il retomba lourdement, genoux à terre, le souffle court. Il vit du coin de l'œil Grunlek repartir vers l'élémentaire de lumière dans l'espoir de venir en aide à Bob.

Shin se releva, l'arc en main. S'il l'avait remercié, Theo ne l'entendit pas lui parler. Peut-être avait-il estimé mettre à profit la générosité inattendue de Theo. Il en entendrait parler, parce que ni Shin ni Grunlek ne passerait l'occasion de se moquer de lui après tout ça. Il avait remarqué l'étonnement du nain pendant qu'il soignait le demi-élémentaire. N'empêche, en voyant Shin encocher une flèche, Theo ressentit une immense fierté. Il allait réussir à sauver sa ville et le monde grâce . Sa générosité allait être récompensée !

Theo suivit le tracé de la flèche, espérant qu'elle touche Manaril. Tant pis pour la mission. Shin échouait, ils y passaient tous.

Theo écarquilla les yeux lorsque Franz s'effondra. Nul besoin de voir le visage de Manaril pour savoir que le pire était à venir. L'inquisiteur tenta une nouvelle fois de se relever, récupérant son épée dans le mouvement. Sans succès. Le temps s'accéléra brusquement.

Il eut juste le temps de tourner le regard vers Shin pour voir Manaril passer derrière le demi-élémentaire. Un liquide chaud et poisseux le recouvrit tandis qu'éclot sur le torse du demi-élémentaire un bouquet de sang. Le bâton s'extirpa de son torse avec la même vivacité qu'à son apparition.

Theo fut le premier témoin de la chute du corps de son compagnon devant lui. Inerte, il ne voyait plus Manaril. Seulement ce corps. Le temps avait ralenti quand pour d'autres il continuait de s'accélérer. Ses bras protestèrent quand il voulut les relever, les approcher pour estimer la gravité des plaies. Peut-être aussi pour se persuader que rien n'était perdu. Il se rappela confusément que Victoria n'était pas là.

 _Ô Dieu, qu'ai-je fait ?_

Ses yeux regardaient sans voir. Il était des réalités qu'on souhaiterait n'être que des cauchemars. Depuis le début de cette journée, ils oscillaient lentement mais sûrement vers le cauchemar. Theo était trop pragmatique pour se raccrocher à de telles conneries.

 _C'est moi qui ai fait ça ?_

Il ne l'aurait pas soigné tout de suite, Bob aurait trouvé une solution pour les sortir de là. Bob était plein de ressource après tout. Des plans tout le tour des manches et plein le ventre. S'il était un paquet de cartes, il serait composé essentiellement de jokers. Pourquoi il n'en avait pas eu d'autres ?

 _C'était pour sauver ma ville, mon Église. Mon compagnon. Je n'avais pas le choix._

Il aurait attendu, le résultat aurait été le même. Non. Shin aurait été en vie. Theo avait beau dire, il ne réfléchissait jamais trop. Faire face aux conséquences n'était pas son fort. Ça plus son impulsivité, c'était une mauvaise combinaison.

La pire.

 _J'avais confiance en toi, merde ! Ne me dis pas que je n'aurais pas dû..._

Il ne lui dira plus rien désormais.

 _Je devais. Ma ville était en danger. Je devais le faire. Pour mon Église. Tous les sacrifices sont nécessaires. Il savait ce qui l'attendait._

Piètre excuse. Shin ne pouvait pas voir les Églises en peinture. Il l'avait fait parce qu'il était fallait le faire. Parce que c'était juste de le faire.

 _Tu n'as rien fait pour mériter ça. Tu aurais pu partir quand tu avais l'occasion. Tu as perdu tout ceux que tu aimais et ton ancienne vie à cause de nos ancêtres. Tu aurais pu laisser Castelblanc à son sort._

Theo observa ses mains tremblantes d'où émanait une faible lumière. Il avait envoyé à la mort un de ses compagnons. Il avait voulu le sauver. Au fond, il savait que Shin ne se serait pas contenté d'attendre pendant que d'autres risquaient leur vie pour en sauver des milliers, des millions.

Que faire à présent ? Il n'était pas capable de faire quoique ce soit sur Manaril, il n'aurait pas plus de chance avec Melancolia. La seule chose à laquelle il avait été utile, il avait échoué.

Il se pencha une dernière fois vers Shin. Il devait en être certain. Il allait devoir l'annoncer aux autres. Il posa une main sur le cou de Shin, cherchant un pouls. Il se redressa et se tourna, se figea vers le premier qui croisa son regard. Dans celui de Bob on pouvait y lire de l'espoir, l'angoisse et une tristesse toute prête à jaillir. Malgré la distance, il savait déjà. Bob était un optimiste mais il savait reconnaître une mauvaise nouvelle à des kilomètres à la ronde. Tous ici avaient dû encaisser les épreuves.

C'était à Theo de le dire, tout le monde l'attendait de lui. Que les choses soient claires pour qu'ils puissent poursuivre le combat. Le cœur au bord des lèvres, tous l'écoutèrent.

― Il est mort.

Depuis des années à présent, il arrivait souvent à Theo de se dire que les dieux pouvaient être taquins, cruels, vicieux. On les disait joueurs, aussi Bob s'était amusé plus d'une fois à les imaginer en train de traîner dans leur coin, dés en main, prêts à les faire rouler.

S'il y en avait bien un que rien n'aurait pu empêcher de nuire, c'était Destin. Le genre de type aux yeux renvoyant à l'univers et à réussir à faire un sept avec un dé de six. D'un dieu s'était le minimum requis. Il s'était décidé à immiscer son dé dans la partie.

Ses jets n'avaient jamais abouti à aucun autre résultat qu'à 1.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Vous êtes arrivé.e à la fin de cet OS, mes félicitations ! Vous avez survécu ! Plus sérieusement, je n'ai jamais passé aussi peu de temps sur un OS mais en passer plus m'aurait donné envie d'en rajouter encore et encore. Le but étant que la réflexion de Theo soit assez naturelle, je craignais qu'en rajouter aurait pu le rendre complètement OOC. Déjà que je ne suis sûre de rien pour ce qui est de l'entièreté de cet OS...

J'ai fait en sorte que la relation entre Theo et Shin soit ambiguë. Que les fans du Shinéo comme moi puissent en voir et ceux/celles qui ne les voient qu'en amis ne soient pas gênés.

Et parce que c'est moi, j'y ai glissé une référence. Terry Pratchett cette fois, elle est assez évidente pour ceux et celles qui connaissent et l'ont lu.

Plus de blabla de ma part, c'est à votre tour si l'envie vous vient de me donner votre avis, je suis tout ouï ! Merci à vous d'avoir lu, passé une bonne journée/soirée et à bientôt !


End file.
